


Teddy’s Wish

by Frumpologist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Minister Hermione, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform, fear of getting caught, smutty drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/pseuds/Frumpologist
Summary: Teddy made a wish years ago, and it comes true.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Hermione Granger/James Sirius Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 46
Kudos: 123





	Teddy’s Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all
> 
> This drabble is depraved, but! Couple of things to note off the bat: Teddy and James are well of age. Hermione was never married to Ron. And, uhhh, that... is that. I suppose. Excuse me while I go into hiding forever 🤣
> 
> Written for The Restricted Section Drabble Challenge, prompt: make a wish. This is unbeta’d because basically I blushed the whole time and couldn’t face sending it to my beta. Haha.

When she’d told him all those years ago, over a horribly decorated and dry birthday cake, to make a wish, she’d never thought seventeen years later that she would discover precisely what he wished for. She also never would have guessed that it would be this; her hand wrapped snugly around him while his best friend’s fingers were buried to the knuckles inside of her.

Not that she was complaining. Hermione Granger was a lifelong single witch after all, and as a successful woman in her forties, there was nothing wrong with enjoying a little dedicated attention in the privacy of her office. After hours, of course, because she was the responsible sort.

“I’ve wanted to bury myself in your throat for so long,” he whispered as his thumb stroked the edge of her lower lip. “James, too. Did you know? Every pencil skirt you wore at dinner, every time you slid a fork past your lips, when you’d say goodnight and crush those gorgeous tits to my chest — we’d wank in bed for hours thinking about this.”

His words shot straight to the heat between her thighs, and she crushed James’ hand in place.

“Ever since Jamie and I started dating, we’d talk about having you between us.” 

The tip of his thumb slipped past her lip and she laved it with her tongue like the wanton witch she was for them. Depraved, that’s what Teddy had called her the first time she’d had them both on her desk.

“And now we get the Minister of Magic herself kneeling on her own office floor,” he chuckled deep in his throat and trailed his wet thumb down her chin before tilting it up and forced her eyes to his.

They changed often — cycling through ice blue and forest green — but tonight they were dark, glittering brown and filled with the promise of making her scream his name.

“Be a good girl and come on James’ fingers,” he said with quiet authority. “I want you nice and wet before he puts his—”

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

“Minister Granger?” The voice of her secretary sliced through the sexy atmosphere and doused her in cold panic. “Harry Potter’s here to see you. Shall I send him in?”

Hermione glanced up at Teddy, Harry’s godson, and down to James, his son, with sheer terror on her face. If her best friend ever knew what she’d been doing with her nights for the past month, he’d murder her.

And somehow, she knew that wasn’t going to be cause enough to make her stop.

“Tell Harry that I’ll Floo to him once I’m done here,” she called out in a steady voice. Her hand began to move earning a stifled groan from Teddy, and she jerked her hips over James’ fingers. “I have a very sensitive matter to attend first.”

“Wicked witch,” Teddy muttered, and then proceeded to bury himself to the hilt in her throat.


End file.
